


The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it

by ABroodyGay



Series: Hollstein Headcanons [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Headcanon, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABroodyGay/pseuds/ABroodyGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well. Laura Hollis likes a challenge when she sees one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it

**Author's Note:**

> First in a series of Headcanons.  
> Anonymous said: If Carmilla is reading a book Laura likes to see how long it takes for Carmilla to give in and make out, including draping herself on the bed in front of her in various stages of undress, kissing her jaw and whispering things in her ear. Carmilla has been seen grumbling and trying to stick together books almost ripped in half. After a few weeks of this JP placed a ban of books in the Hollstein bedroom. Which is why we only see Carmilla read on the sofa in the show.

Laura had always thought that she was what most people would call a “bookworm”.

She could devour a book in a night. When Deathly Hallows came out she fell asleep at breakfast the next day right into her cereal because she just had to read “one more chapter”.

She is nothing compared to Carmilla.

She doesn’t even seem to care WHAT she reads just as long as she was reading. She reads Philosophy, psychology, biology, fantasy, poetry, and plays. She reads in Russian, Spanish, German, French, Greek, Latin, Arabic, Hebrew and of course Sumerian. Thin little paperbacks, crumbling at the edges, huge tomes filled with vellum sheets covered in intricate, illuminated manuscripts. She reads them all. Heck, Laura even caught her reading Twilight with a delicate sneer before she threw it across the room with a look of pure disgust.

It seems to Laura, that when Carmilla reads, she goes within herself and when she comes back it’s like she’s swimming from the bottom of a pool. Once she has set her mind to read a book nothing, _nothing,_ will bring her back before she is ready.

Well. Laura Hollis likes a challenge when she sees one.

The first time she is unsuccessful and its well after midnight before Carmilla puts down the copy of “Beyond Good and Evil” by Nietzsche (a first edition).

The next day it’s a rather fragile copy of “Wuthering Heights” and Laura spends most of the afternoon, wandering past Carmilla in various stages of undress. Bending over in front of the bed, in nothing but a tank top and panties pretending to look for socks. Hell, she even makes a dash back from the bathroom next door in nothing at all, claiming she forgot her towel. (LaF doesn’t let her live it down for a week). And still Carmilla doesn’t put that book down until the early hours of the morning.

Laura Hollis is nothing if not persistent.

A new day, a new book. It doesn’t start well. She stands at the bottom of the bed where Carmilla is curled up like a cat. She strips off her shirt and jeans until she is just in her bra and a pair of Carmilla’s rather lacy panties (she wishes they matched but, oh well) and tries to drape herself sexily over the bed.

Somehow she ends up on the floor.

“Ouch!”

Carmilla’s eyes don’t even leave the page.

“Everything all right down there cupcake?”

Laura clenches her teeth together and wills herself not to grab the book and fling it out of the window.

“Just peachy.” She stands up and dusts off the fluff stuck to her arms then slowly crawls onto the bed.“I’d be better if you put the book down though…” she tries in a long, low drawl.

“Mhm….just a minute."

If Carmilla wasn’t so damn _cute_ , her brow furrowed as she follows her finger tracing over something that looks like Chinese (oh come on, how many more languages can this woman know!?) Laura would have hit her with a pillow. Repeatedly.

“But you said that ten minutes ago!”

Okay. That was maybe a little too whiny.

_Play it cool Hollis, play it cool_. She slides next to her deeply absorbed girlfriend and traces her finger along the exposed ridge of her collarbone and she swears she sees Carmilla shiver.

“Is it such a bad thing that I want you right now?” her fingers slide behind Carmilla’s neck teasing through the soft curls at the back of her head. Laura thinks she sees Carmilla’s grip tighten just for a second on the leather cover. Laura presses soft kisses along that gorgeous jaw and watches Carmilla’s breathing pick up a little. She drops her voice even lower.

“That sometimes all I can think about is the way you look underneath me…” Carmilla’s eyelids flutter and the finger sliding underneath the words pauses. Laura traces the shell of Carmilla’s ear with her lips, sucking on the lobe for a second before biting softly. She swallows hard hearing Carmilla gasp sharply and watching as the grip on the book increases so that the pages are creasing slightly under her fingertips.

“That all I want right now is my mouth between your legs and you pulling my hair so hard it almost hurts…” The sound that rips through the room makes Laura shriek in shock and surprise.

The book (all 2340 pages they found out later) was torn totally in half.

Carmilla looked down in horror. “Oh my God….”

Laura starts to laugh.

“This isn’t funny Laura!” Carmilla hissed still staring dumb founded at the pieces of the book in each hand.

“Yes it is!” Laura crowed as she took the halves of the books from Carmilla and put them on the desk. “We can fix it later I think we have some ta-“

Laura feels herself spun around and before she can say another word Carmilla’s mouth is on hers in a kiss so passionate it makes Laura’s ears ring.

“Now…I believe you should finish what you started…” Carmilla’s eyes are dark,shining with lust and Laura feels herself flush. Carmilla steps back and strips, holding Laura's gaze  then sits on the edge of the bed, spreading her legs and it’s all Laura can do but kneel before her and swear she will make Carmilla come so hard she will forget at least two languages. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“God Dammit!”

Carmilla curses the day tape was invented. Damn stuff sticks to everything (though she supposes that was the point).

“Miss Karnstein?”

_Shit._

“Hi J.P.…how…how are you?”

See. She can be nice. Maybe if she’s nice walking, talking Encyclopaedia will go away.

“Is…is that “The Romance of the Three Kingdoms” by Luo Guanzhong you are trying to stick together?”

Why did he have to be so fucking observant?

“Uh….yeah. Yeah it is.”

“But that edition is over five hundred years old…it’s priceless! How did it get like that?”

She has two options: 1. Lie and hope this never happens again. 2. Tell him the truth and hope that he’s so mortified he leaves her the fuck alone.

“I uh…I was reading it and Laura…Laura made me jump and it…it ripped.”

Karnstein you are _three hundred fucking years old_. You should be able to tell a half decent lie.

“Ah, I see. Well tape won’t fix it…you need resin to stick it back to the binding”

He may have a photographic memory but he was as clueless as that pathetic puppy of a boy Kirsch.

“I have some in my room. Never know when you might need it!” She may as well follow him. Just in case she needs to know how to do this again. She does. When it happens the third time and she’s knocking on his door asking if she could have some more resin is when JP finally realises something other than “accidents” are happening. Backed wholeheartedly by LaF and Perry, JP places an embargo on priceless library books in Carmilla and Laura’s room.

And that’s why, on most days, you can find Carmilla Karnstein reading downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write your headcanon you can send me a message via my tumblr: http://queerukuleleplayer.tumblr.com/  
> The title is from "The Picture of Dorian Gray" by Oscar Wilde


End file.
